


Masked

by marimoes



Series: Promptober 2019 [29]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Law watches Cora do his makeup one morning.





	Masked

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29: Beneath

“Why do you do that everyday, Cora-san?” Law asked one morning watching Cora paint his face, “If you’re not with the family, why bother?” 

Cora paused in his movements, resting the compact against his knee, and pondered. His eyes graced the skies looking for an answer, and when he smiled Law knew he had found it. Ushering a hand, Cora coaxed Law closer to him, and surprisingly, Law did just that. 

“It’s like a mask.” Cora said and dipped his brush back into the purple he was painting his eye with before. Law watched as he continued to fill in the jagged spaces beneath his eye and grumbled, “What? You don’t like that answer?” 

Law looked into the small pallet, lifting onto his tip toes, and Cora put it down on the ground beside him. With little argument, Cora placed Law onto his shoulders, tucking his feet beneath his chin. The new view allowed him to watch him in the mirror in his hand, and Law rested his head against the top of Cora’s. 

“There. Can you see?” Cora asked and Law nodded softly, “I do it because I like it. It’s decoration just for me. Masks can be fun, like those ones we see in the market.” 

Law watched as Cora continued to paint his face, with eyes glued to each stroke. It seemed silly to waste time each day doing it, but after a moment, Law understood. The movements seemed second nature as Cora put on the final touches, and when he tried to shut the compact, Law’s hand reached out.

“Oh?” Cora said turning to look at him, “Do you want to try? Do you want my help?” 

He slid Law off his shoulders onto the ground in front of him, and when he handed him the compact, Law’s hands shook. A gentle quivering, and Cora placed his large ones over them. Together, they opened the compact, and Law picked up the brush. 

“What do you want your mask to be?” Cora asked and Law bit his lip into his mouth, “What is it, Law?”

Law held the mirror in his hands, staring at the white splotches growing on his skin, and looked back up to Cora. Worry hovered in the man’s eyes and the sight made Law sick to his stomach. The smile that was painted across his face was nothing more than a lie, and suddenly it all made sense. 

“Cora-san.” Law said, and reached up to touch the corner of the red on his cheek. It stained his fingers and his heart dropped, “Is your mask because you’re sad?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
